


My Moon

by OdemayArts



Category: Revolutionary War - Fandom
Genre: (that was an inside joke), Death, F/M, I wrote this for a class, Low key Paul revere’s midnight ride, Revolutionary War, Shooting, Shot to death, The battle of Lexington, This is Bad, bullets don’t curve, low key pining, low key sad, young death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdemayArts/pseuds/OdemayArts
Summary: I made this for my language arts class but I kinda like it so I guess I’ll post it, only scarletwitch7 will see this but like... whateva





	My Moon

I walked down the road that I walked every day to get water for my family and stopped at an all too familiar house. I waited, shielding my eyes as the morning sun blinded me. As usual I was perfectly on time, and my best friend, Virginia, was late as always. She didn’t have a brother at home to do all the chores, so she was forced to do them instead. She always liked them though, they were an excuse to keep busy and talk to me. We always did everything that we could together; my mother claimed that we were inseparable.

Then I heard a door open and shut as quickly and loudly as possible. “Hello, Nehemiah! You're here on time like always.” she said. 

“You are late as always, Virginia.” I teased. She laughed as we started to make our way down the road to the water pump. We mindlessly chattered about what we ate and how we would meet up at our usual place and time to take a walk together. 

We often snuck out late at night to take a walk and spy on people who we thought were suspicious. Nothing ever happened, we just used it as an excuse to see each other and stay up late. We really liked looking at the stars, they were so pretty at night. We made up a saying when we would go out at night. She was my moon and I was her stars, we can’t be separated, just like my mom said.

As I was lost in thought I felt Virginia grab me by the wrist and pull me back “Nehemiah pay more attention! You were about run into the water pump!” 

“Sorry,” I apologized “I was just thinking of who our subject for tonight will be.”

“Oh, I forgot to tell you,” she said excitedly as she grabbed my shoulders “I saw two suspicious looking people going into a house, I think they might be spies!”

“That’s very intriguing,” I said as my mind started to wonder “We’ll look into to that tonight.”

We spoke of our plan to each other as we filled our buckets with water from the pump. After we finished, we walked to our houses as we said our farewells.

When I walked in to my house I was greeted to my little sister, Primrose, babbling to herself. As I closed the door and placed down the buckets she turned around and had a big smile when she saw it was me. She started crawling towards me as I walked to her, she was only two, so she had not learned how to walk yet. She had taken a few simple steps, but she mostly crawled everywhere. I went over and scooped her up into my arms, while making my way to the kitchen.

My mother was in the kitchen picking up our dishes from earlier. Primrose tried to say mama, but it just sounded like incoherent words. “Hi, mother, how are you?” I said 

She turned around and greeted me with a warm smile. “I’m fine, did you fetch the water?”

“Yes, I put the buckets by the door, would you like me to get them?” I asked

“Oh, that’s fine, I will get them later. How is Virginia?”

“She was late again,” I sighed. “as she always is.”

“Well, I'm sure she was just busy, have you started on your other chores yet?”

“I will in one moment.” I said as I gave Primrose to my mother.

I went off to do my chores, the same as every day. I stopped by the blacksmith shop to say hello to my father, who was hard at work as always, and then made my way over to Virginia’s house to help her with some of her chores. I often went over to help her since my chores were easy and quick to do, while her chores were longer and more tedious. 

Once we finished all her chores, we said our goodbyes and went to our houses. When I walked outside, it was very dark, so that made me want to start walking a bit faster. I came into the house and saw mother asleep on the chair with Primrose. I went over and tapped my mother's shoulder to wake her up. She opened her eyes and saw me standing there. She got up and gave me a kiss on my forehead and went to her room.

Now was my time to meet with Virginia, it was almost midnight, the perfect time to not be noticed. Virginia and I could sneak around easily since we were both short for our age. I quietly walked out of the house and closed the door. I ran to the water pump that we always met at when we went out late. When I finally arrived Virginia was waiting there bouncing with excitement.

“Are you ready?” she asked excitedly. I nodded, and she grabbed my wrist and started pulling me along the pavement. She kept rambling on and on about how excited she was, I didn’t pay too much attention to her, but I caught some of what she was saying.

We finally made it to the house it wasn’t to special, it looked like every other house here in Lexington. We heard voices inside, I think they were yelling about something. We couldn’t listen to them that well, so we moved closer. It didn’t help too much, but it was better than before. It was hard to understand them at all because they were talking very fast, but they were loud, so I could catch a few things. 

I heard something about the British troops coming in to arrest some people. I stood on my tip toes to peek into the window. They didn’t look like anyone I’ve seen here before. One was pacing around the room, he was the one that was shouting about people getting arrested. I assumed that the two people sitting were the people who were going to be arrested. The man kept talking, until he looked at the two sitting, he was silent for a while then he started ranting even more.

Then, with worst timing possible, my weak ankles gave in and I fell. “Are you okay, Nehemiah?” Virginia asked in full concern as she offered her hand to help me out. The bad thing was, the men went quiet in that moment that Virginia spoke. She helped me up, as she did that, we heard footsteps inside walking to the door. We looked at each other and ran.

We ran as fast as possible to the back of a house, I looked for a hiding spot until Virginia grabbed my hand. She led me to a patch of bushes that could hide both of us easily. We climbed inside the bush, painfully might I add, due to all off the branches jabbing us. We sat there for what felt like hours, and it was most certainly an hour at the least. Every so often we heard the men yelling at each other, but they would leave shortly after.

When it looked safe, we came out of the bushes and began to pick off the leaves and twigs that were on us. It was maybe four hours before dawn and we were tired, but we didn’t have enough energy to go home. 

We walked for a while until we were on a hill that overlooked the town green. It was quiet, and that was nice, neither of us talked to much but eventually it turned into some small talk.

“Did you think we were going to die?” Virginia blurted.

“Well, if you didn’t find that hiding spot, we might have.” I responded.

“What would you do if we did die?” she questioned

“Why are you so worried, did it scare you that bad?” 

She sniffled a bit, I sat up immediately in response to hearing her. She was always very emotional, so I knew how to calm her down. I scooted closer to her as she sat up, she was crying. Without hesitation I hugged her tightly and started to calm her down. Rubbing circles on her back helped a lot, she stopped crying, but she’d let out a few sniffles. I pulled away and looked at her, she had some stray tears on her face, which I wiped away.

“It’s okay, we’re safe now.” I reassured 

“I know, what really bugs me Is the fact that this was all my fault. If I didn’t say anything, they wouldn’t have heard us, I wouldn't be crying now, and we’d both be home sleeping .” She rambled

“It wasn’t your fault, if it was anyone's fault it would be mine. Let’s not think about that now, let’s just watch the stars.” I suggested.

She nodded as both of us rested our head back on the ground to look at the stars. They were all very bright, and so was the moon. It was a beautiful night, the stars and moon shining so bright against the black abyss, that was the night sky. It was completely silent for a while. Until the silence was broken by Virginia saying, “Thank you for being here for me, my star.”

“It’s no problem, my moon.” I replied

Eventually I felt my eyelids getting heavy and got tired, soon I fell asleep.

I was asleep for a while that is, until I heard yelling. I shook Virginia awake and pointed towards the town green, where there was a herd of people. Together we ran towards the group of people to get a closer look. When we finally got there Around 700 British soldiers facing 77 men on the town green. More and more yelling rang out, I couldn’t focus on because of how tired I still was. Then we heard a shot, it was so loud and piercing, it made Virginia and I jump. I didn’t see which side fired first, but once that shot rang out it was followed by many others.

I took Virginia’s hand and I ran, trying to not get in the way of the many bullets flying. A man got shot in the chest just as he was about to fire. The impact of the bullet caused him to move, but he pulled the trigger as he went down, which made the bullet come towards Virginia. I pulled her away as fast as I could, she was safe, but I wasn’t. The thing is, I didn’t even see that the same fate had met other men, several bullets didn’t go towards their intended target. Several came towards us, one that almost hit Virginia and one that I didn’t see until it hit me.

I collapsed to the ground in pain, it hurt so much. I got shot in the stomach, and my whole body started to ache all over. I wanted to cry but I didn’t have enough strength to. I was suffering, it hurt so much. Then I felt two hands take my hands and drag me, it was Virginia.

I think she dragged me behind a house, I couldn’t focus or see that well. Everything was a blur except for her. She lifted my head and looked at me, she looked at my wound and started crying. All I could see was her face, everything else blended together. I hated seeing her sad, it pained me almost as much as the bullet did. I tried to focus on her face instead off my immense discomfort, it worked a little.

“Y-you’re going to be okay,” she said between sobs “you have to be! You'll be fine in a few minutes, I know you will.”

“Virginia.” I said. I think I started coughing up blood, I couldn’t tell.

“Yes, Nehemiah?” she said failing to hold back her tears.

“Please don’t cry,” I begged “I don’t want the last thing I see to be my moon crying.”

“I-I don’t want to see my star burn out,” she replied with tears still rolling down her face, but she turned her frown into a frail smile “but I know you’ll be better soon.” 

“I will see you soon, my moon” I shakily said with my last breath.

Darkness was all I could see then, but I could hear everything. The gun shots still rang out, as loud as they can be. I heard Virginia sobbing, louder than what I thought was even possible. Eight militiamen were dead around ten were wounded, one redcoat injured. But no one noticed the two children that were huddled on the ground, one dead, and one bawling over the loss of her best friend. I wish you the best of luck, Virginia. Even though you can’t hear me I want to say, I will miss you.   
Goodbye, my moon.


End file.
